Road Trips
by KICKforever1
Summary: NOTE: KICKFOREVER1 IS IN A WINTER CAMP SO IM HER SIS. summary the Girl meets world characters are going on a road trip... who knows whats gonna happen (JoshxMaya) (LucasxRiley)
1. Chapter 1: Family Trip

**Riley's POV**

Here I am, in my room...quietly...with Lucas... ever since we started dating things were a little... how do you say this... awkward?, yea that's it, but a really good awkward. "sooooo..." he said breaking the silence "so.." I definetley do not know what to say except..."Lucas...I love you so much" i hope he feels the same... "Riles I love you too" he said my heart felt great. the reason things were awkward is that we just kissed..yup we did "hey love birds!" Maya... "Hey, Maya" i said "sup city love bird, howdy country love bird" she...greeted?

"Maya" Lucas said "oh, Maya! family trip" i remembered "with.." she said "me,dad,mom,Auggie,Uncle Shawn, Lucas, Uncle Josh..." UH OH

**Maya's POV**

yay! Family trip with Josh! "YES! where to?" i asked "Road trip from here to Florida" she replied Wow... long "long" yup my words long... just long "it's worth it though we're gonig to DISNEY WORLD!" she said "COOL!" i better start packing "gonna go pack" i said bye and left...mmm... what should i bring... AH HA!

(TIME SKIP TO NEXT WEEK ROAD TRIP!)

**Josh's POV**

I'm waiting at my brother's house we're going on a road trip. everyone was here Shawn, Topanga , Cory , Lucas , Riley , Auggie and Maya . Maya's younger than me but you gotta admit she's cute "alright, everyone set?" Cory asked "yup" everyone replied. we were travelling by bus like those tour buses kind the first area was me,Maya,Riley and Lucas second was Cory, Shawn , Topanga and Auggie. Cory got us a driver who has his own room cause... we WILL be noisy.

A/N hope ya guys like it! sorry for my spellings or grammar

LOVE,

KICKFOREVER1'S SIS KADEN 3


	2. Chapter 2:Songs and Anniversary Presents

**A/N OMG! tnx for following and favoriting (if thats a word LOL) my story! special shoutout to ****Glee Clue Rock 1251 **** for the review u r totally rad! any way here's chap 2!**

**Maya's POV**

Ahh, yes. our first morning on the bus I was first one up i guess. I kicked the bed above me to wake up Riley "HEY!" she shouted which woke up Josh who's head hit the bed above him to wake up Lucas. "Maya! some people like to sleep" Riley said. "well, others don't wanna eat alone" i replied we all got up and went to the front of the bus "Mornin' kiddos!" cheered happily "how was your sleep?" he asked "well, I woke up Riley who screamed which woke up Josh who hit his head on the bed above which woke up Lucas. " I explained with a smirk. Cory just nodded like it was nothing. "Who wants pancakes!" a voice that obviously belonged to Topanga yelled "me" we all said. we sat down and ate like dogs.

**Lucas's POV**

So, me,Riley,Josh, and Maya were eating like wild animals cause Mrs. Matthews's pancakes are THE BEST! "woah! slow down kiddos we're gonna need more food. Cory honey tell the driver to stop by the nearest Costco" Yelled Mrs. Matthews "okay!" Mr. Matthews yelled back. we stopped and got off. we were covered in maple syrup and all sticky. we all looked at the same spot...The Toilet...

**Josh's POV**

Before anyone else would go I ran to the toilet, unfortunately they all followed "wait. Isn't there a toilet in Costco?" Maya asked "well, yea but mom said to stay" Riley replied. Oh, Riley the good girl every single time. Maya, the rebel. polar opposites but best of friend. we decided to give Maya the toilet first, because she was the one who won the rock paper scissors. Since Maya was in the toilet Lucas wanted to talk alone. "Hey, so you've had a girlfriend right?" he asked well, i didn't but I really like Maya SNAP OUT OF IT JOSH! SHE'S 14 YOU'RE 16! "umm no but i had this sorta thing going on with a girl we kissed then she said she liked me i said I'll think about it but it didn't work out cause she soon had to move to London before i could say yes" i explained " well any way i wanna get Riley a gift tomorrow's our two month anniversary. I gave her a bracelet before so what abou now?" he asked. mmm... let's think what does Riley like? AH HA! " well, Riley does'nt like big things so get her something small and simple" i said "oh really? thanks man!" he said. We all cleaned up and now we're bored

Cory and Topanga came back with groceries.

I decided to work on a song i took my guitar and played.. (A/N i will tell you the song on the end)

( **Josh **/ J_OSH AND MAYA)_

**I've written a thousand words I know**

** Sorry, I love you and please don't goes**  
** I've waited so long, I'm sure it shows**  
** I've written a thousand words I know**

** I'm wasting away**  
**A little more everyday**  
**Wait for me**  
**Wait for me**

**When I asked you to stay**  
**How you're gonna go on your way**  
**Wait for me**  
**Wait for me**  
**Wait for me**

**I've sold a million lies you spoke**  
**Over and over till we broke**  
**I know that it means everything**  
**To you but do you really think**  
**This time apart will mend and help us grow?**  
**I've told a million lies I know...**

Maya came in and sat beside me. she started to sing along.

_I'm wasting away_  
_A little more everyday_  
_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me_

_When I asked you to stay_  
_How you're gonna go on your way_  
_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me_

_Oh whoa..._

_I'm wasting away_  
_A little more everyday_  
_Wait for me_

_We're wasting away_  
_A little more everyday_  
_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me_

_When I asked you to stay_  
_How you're gonna go on your way_  
_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me_  
_Wait for me_

_My love_  
_Don't tell me that it's over_  
_My love_  
_Can't take it anymore_  
_My love_  
_Is staring at the future_  
_My love_  
_Is staring at the door_  
_Don't wait for me _

We stopped singing and Maya said " Did you write it?" "Umm... well yea" i replied shyly. "It's nice" she complemented. Lucas came in " DUDE! can i borrow that song to sing it to Riley?!" he asked excitedly, well i guess it won't hurt "sure" i said as i gave him the lyrics "thanks" he said than he ran out ah, love '' I better go " Maya said " That was a really nice song. what inspred you?" she asked before leaving. I was gonna say _you_ no! no Josh! "umm..an old friend of mine" I lied.

**Maya's POV**

My heart felt a bit sad it wasn't for me _of course not you're 14 he's 16_ i thought... if only.

**A/N hey! so the song was ****Wait for me by: Shane harper and Brigit Mendler **** I hope you liked it! more to come pls review! **

** LOVE,**

** KICKFOREVER1'S SIS KADEN 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Stop over

**ThAnks guys! For all the reviews ( they're not much but what the hey!) So my sis is comin next friday i hope she'll let me finish yhe story. Any who im using my tablet so there's gonna be a few mistakes...enjoy!**

** Cory's POV**

See! I told those kids they'd love the open road..._no you didn't they just agreed cause you said they could go to disney world _SHUT UP

ME! So since they were having fun _not!_ yes they are then i heard grunts from the kids _told ya so _gruts of...FUN! Lok at me stading here arguing with myself...*sigh* im a mess...oh well! Back to my idea so i decided to take a stop to go to the Philadelphia Museum of art ! _oh how fun to see a bunch of non living pots and creepy clown paintings! _ Go away! "Kids! Gater around, gather around" I called out excitedly. They all came in " We're gonna have a stop over at the..."

**Maya's POV**

Please say Hersheys Park Please say Hersheys Park! I've been dying to go there. " Philadelphia Museum of art!" He said "yay" me,Lucas,Riley and Josh said timidly and sarcastically. Could we just go to Hershys Park ! " are we going to grandma and grandpa?" Auggie asked "Maybe" Topanga replied even though it was a question for Cory.

**Josh's POV **

Bummer, I really wanted to go to Hershys Park... Oh well, i guess we should just see mom and dad then...

Lucas came over " hey Josh!" He said " do yoy mind playing the guitar while i sing for Riley?" He asked, how sweet " Sure"

**Riley's POV**

Dad, really! Today was me and Lucas's anniversary and i wanted to spend all day with him! "Riles!" Lucas called "yes " i said sweetly. He sat beside me and said "hit it Josh!" Josh started playing the guitar and he saig a song awwww! I admit he doesn't have THE BEST voice but it's really sweet of him. When the song was over i hugged him and he whispered " happy anniversary " i smiled in response.

We stopped and dad led us to the museum. I guess it was okay cause dad let us explore in partners me and Lucas, Josh and Maya, Mom and Auggie , and Dad and Uncle Shawn. Of course we ended up in groups mom,Auggie,Dad and Uncle Shawn. Me,Maya,Josh and Lucas. We justroamed around "we shold've gone to Hersheys Park" Said my nest friend our responces were

"Yup"

"Yeah"

"You read my mind"

It would have been way more fun. But i guess walking freely instead of cramming like tunas in the bus. We stayed for a little while and we left.

**Hey! So this sorta has nothing to do with a stop over i kust wanted to call it that hehe so i know it Philadelphia ain't thay far but it's a fanfic so what the heck!? Anywho i really hope mys sister lets me continue the story thanks for all your support **

** LOVE,**

** KICKFOREVER1'S SIS KADEN**


	4. Chapter 4: The key to my heart

**MSorry for the delay i had exams. PS my sisters comin on Friday, any advise on making her let me contiue this story? **

**Topanga's POV**

Where are they, Where are they!? Where are tose keys?! Me,Cory,Shawn,Riley,Maya,Josh and Lucas were looking for the keys to the bus storage, OUR FOOD was in there!

We lost them when Lenny, our driver, made an un expected break and the keys went flying to the other side of the bus.

**Maya's POV**

C'mon Keys IM HUNGRY! Ah ha! Found 'em!

**Josh's POV**

There it is! I grabbed it and then somones hand landed on mine...It was Mayas Maya's hand, I saw her blush and slowly tip her head to hide

it. I gently lifted my hand to pick them up, The feeling wasn't like any other, it was like glitter raining on me... it was great...(pls read the author s not below its important)

**I am Super sorry for the shortness of my chapters. I swear in ffuture chapters they 'll be longer and to all Rucas shippers do not worry Rucas shall be included in tje next chapter promise :)**


End file.
